Bloodveld
Bloodveld are Slayer monsters requiring level 50 Slayer to kill. Aside from Slayer tasks, bloodveld are sometimes killed for their favourable green charm drop rate, otherwise they are rarely killed off-task. Their appearance changed upon release of the Smoking Kills quest on 5 June 2008 and again in August 2014. Due to its drops, it may be worth bringing an explorer's ring 4 as its free High-Alchemy casts are useful for Mithril armour drops. Locations God Wars Dungeon The God Wars Dungeon is usually not a recommended place to kill bloodveld. There are 3 close together near the Zamorak entrance area and 4 close together in the Zamorak area. You also need God-related items to protect yourself from them and other monsters. There are always spiritual warriors and spiritual mages killing Zamorakians there. The ones located here are weak to Water spells. The nearest bank is in Burthorpe. Although slower to kill, bloodveld give significantly more slayer xp per kill at the God Wars Dungeon. The Troll Stronghold quest must be partially completed to access this area. Slayer Tower The Slayer Tower is a popular choice for those who have not completed Legacy of Seergaze. There are several bloodveld spawns on the of the tower, in the south-west corner. The nearest bank is Canifis. bloodveld here cannot be cannoned. Meiyerditch Dungeon The Meiyerditch Dungeon is an alternative place to kill bloodveld. Mutated bloodveld, a stronger variant, can be found here along with regular bloodveld. Because of this, the regular bloodveld are usually ignored. Always watch out for skeletal hands or zombie hands that drop from the ceiling or appear from the ground. Teleport to the Meiyerditch Dungeon using Drakan's medallion and run through the passage to the bloodveld spawns. A mask of Crimson, helm of Blood, mask of Broken Fingers, or helm of the Dead Hand can also be used to teleport there. The ones found here are weak to fire spells. Strategies Drops 100% Drop Charms Weapons Armour Herbs and seeds Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *Although bloodveld are weak to thrown weapons, if you get them as a slayer task and ask Duradel or Kuradal for tips, they will claim that fire spells work well against them (which is true for mutated bloodveld but not others). *Bloodveld are loyal to Zamorak, as shown in the God Wars Dungeon. **This is strange, as bloodveld are Chthonian and Zamorak led the Avernic demons in an uprising against the Chthonians. It could be that the bloodveld betrayed the other Chthonians and followed Zamorak because they, like the Avernic, were kept as slaves and/or pets (much like the way vampyres now keep them). *Bloodveld are one of the only two types of demon to drop bones rather than ashes, the other being hellhounds. *The examine text of bloodveld is very similar to the examine text of the dust devil, basilisk, and rockslug. The bloodveld is "the tongue of evil", the dust devil is "the vacuumed face of evil", the basilisk is "the eyes of evil" and the rockslug "the slime of evil." *The bloodveld seems to attack twice in a row but it only attacks once, as seen on the hitsplats. *Vampyres keep bloodveld as pets, in a similar fashion to the way in which humans keep dogs. Harold, who belongs to Vanstrom Klause is one example, as are Grigan Kaninus' bloodveld younglings. *In the , their tongues are likened to that of KISS bassist , a rock star who himself has an unusually long tongue. See also *Mutated bloodveld *Slayer *Harold *Bloodveld leecher *Bloodveld guardian de:Blutveld fi:Bloodveld no:Bloodveld nl:Bloodveld